


the best love story (n)ever told

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - IwaOi [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Magic, Irony, M/M, angsty iwaois, fluffy iwaois, might as well tag it... final haikyuu!! quest au, plotty iwaois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Under no circumstances, should you ever fall in love with the Grand King." </p><p>That was the first and last lesson Iwaizumi ever learned from his mother. It's a useless one too, because isn't 'Grand King' the name bestowed to the destroyer of the worlds? Iwaizumi's not going to fall in love with a monster; he doesn't need lessons on that. Also, he's too busy with his knight training to think about romance. Plus, if he really must fall in love, he'd rather fall for the dumbass from the house down the road, Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best love story (n)ever told

•••  
  
"Under no circumstances, should you ever fall in love with the Grand King."  
  
Iwaizumi Hajime looks on impassively from beyond the magic-reinforced glass walls, regards his mother from the great divide between the profound oracle who has been able to foretell the wars and how to avoid them, and her son who's making his way up the ranks of knighthood.  
  
He has been fetched from his training by a frantic Kindaichi, for something like this?  
  
Oracles are not allowed to interact with others, shared blood of family be damned. Iwaizumi thinks he has grown up fairly okay despite the lack of a presence of a mother in his life, though he's somehow proud of being born from someone with enough magic power as an Oracle. He's not feeling so proud now though, because this is the first – and possibly the last, given the whispers from the courtroom he passed by earlier – lesson she has ever imparted to him.  
  
It's the first set of words she has said to him and it's a useless lesson too.  
  
Isn't the 'Grand King' the name bestowed to the destroyer of the worlds?  
  
Iwaizumi's not stupid enough to fall in love with a monster; he doesn't need lessons on that.  
  
"Promise me, Hajime, my son."  
  
Iwaizumi shrugs as he nods his assent, something that his mother's bound eyes are unable to see, before turning around and leaving the Oracle Room. Kindaichi had promised him this audience with the Oracle will not take more than five minutes – every moment counts in his training, after all – but the security checks alone take at least a quarter of an hour.  
  
He doesn't have any special feelings for the mother that he hasn't had the chance to know, but it's an easy promise to make. He's too busy with his training for knighthood to bother about romances and whatnot. The world isn't going to wait for him to get through his hormones and teenage years, so he shouldn't bother with those.  
  
Iwaizumi adjusts the heavy sword against his hip, as soon as he recovers that from the soldiers guarding the Oracle Room. It takes them a long time to be convinced that he didn't do anything to the Oracle, so he sighs heavily from the delay.  
  
Plus, if he really must fall in love, he'd rather fall for the dumbass living in that house down the road, Oikawa.  
  
•••  
  
"I told you to not disturb me here!"   
  
Iwaizumi hisses ineffectually to the clingy dumbass who's now making a nuance of himself.  
  
They've known each other for quite some time, so Iwaizumi already knows that Oikawa probably got too scared of being alone in the dark inside his abandoned mansion, just as Oikawa already knows that Iwaizumi's not that mad for his appearance in the other's room.   
  
"But I'm so bored, Iwa-chan!"  
  
"I don't care! Visitors are not supposed to be here without proper authorization!"  
  
"Ehhhh, but that's so strict! They'll never give me a visitor's pass!"  
  
"And that's why I told you not to disturb me here, dumbass! Do you want me to get kicked out of the training?!"  
  
"But they don't even know I'm here!" Oikawa pouts at him, grabbing his hands so that he doesn't get a chance to give the other a noogie or a punch for his efforts. "They'll probably find me though if you don't stop yelling, Iwa-chan."  
  
"And whose fault is that," Iwaizumi hisses out, much softer, but still very pissed.  
  
"Come oooon, it's just for tonight."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, Iwa-chan?"  
  
Iwaizumi keeps his eyes averted, because he shouldn't give in to this idiot. He's supposed to be busy training for knighthood so he can make a difference in this world, so he can attain the power to fight off the enemies and the devilish Grand King and his cohort of demons. He's not supposed to be enjoying the feeling of Oikawa wrapping against his body tightly, refusing to let him go until he agrees to yet another night of a sleepover that should be illegal for trainees like him. He's not supposed to be feeling any sort of happiness in this crapsack world.  
  
"Pretty please, Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan?"  
  
"Ugh, stop it, fine."  
  
Iwaizumi swears to himself that he will stop relenting next time.  
  
Iwaizumi tries to keep his eyes averted still, but he ends up watching the smile blossom on Oikawa's face.  
  
Iwaizumi returns the smile weakly, feeling a little faint.  
  
…This is why he doesn't need an Oracle's prediction to know that he shouldn't fall in love with a demonic Grand King. Why should he, when he already has this stupid dumbass whose smiles make his heart crazy and head woozy?  
  
Iwaizumi's too busy with his own training so he can one day lead an army against the Grand King's forces, and with managing his own feelings for Oikawa – to the point that he doesn't have room for anything else.  
  
And that's just fine, isn't it?  
  
After all, didn't his mother once foretell that love is going to be the most powerful force in this world?  
  
•••  
  
" _Under no circumstances, should you ever fall in love with the Grand King_."  
  
It's the last foretelling from the Oracle.  
  
It marks the beginning of the end.  
  
 **••• to be continued**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, Oikawa is the Grand King.
> 
> this fic will have 4-5 parts, depending on how quickly i can wrap things up.
> 
> *shameless plugging alert* also, i post my wips/snippets first on [tumblr](http://athina39.tumblr.com/post/101616303705/more-iwaoi-wips) before AO3, so. :)


End file.
